


Be With Me

by everywinter



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, tinder!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywinter/pseuds/everywinter
Summary: “You’re doing it wrong, you’ve just gotta indiscriminately swipe right.” Sungjin opens his mouth to protest, but closes his mouth again when Wonpil adds, “Who’s the one who hasn’t had sex in six months? Trust Pillie, he knows what he’s doing.”“I’ll let you do whatever you want as long as you stop referring to yourself in the third person.”-Sungjin learns how to use Tinder.





	Be With Me

Sungjin really isn’t the online dating type. Something about the anonymous and impersonal nature of it makes him feel uncomfortable, but when he’d snapped at Dowoon earlier in the day for not closing the cereal box, he knew that the sexual frustration was starting to leak into his everyday life. He never usually has trouble finding sexual partners, but he’s just been really busy lately and even going out to the club to make small-talk and hopefully find someone willing seems like too much work. Asking Wonpil to help him make a Tinder profile was the most humbling experience of his life.

 

“What are you doing?” Sungjin looks up from his spot on the couch to see Wonpil looking at him incredulously.

 

“Swiping left and right?”

 

Wonpil makes grabby hands and he surrenders his phone. “You’re doing it wrong, you’ve just gotta indiscriminately swipe right.” Sungjin opens his mouth to protest, but closes his mouth again when Wonpil adds, “Who’s the one who hasn’t had sex in six months? Trust Pillie, he knows what he’s doing.”

 

“I’ll let you do whatever you want as long as you stop referring to yourself in the third person.” Wonpil flips him the bird, but Sungjin just grins and jams three sticks of Pepero into his mouth.

 

They’re halfway through the episode of Stranger Things when Wonpil passes his phone back to Sungjin. “You’ve got eight messages, I haven’t read any of them, you can decide who to respond to.”

 

Four of the messages are from bots, two are from girls, and two are from guys. Sungjin decides to go the honest route and after a couple lines of small-talk, goes straight in and asks if they would be down for a hook-up. One of the girls and one of the guys politely decline, and Sungjin turns down the second girl when she brings up watersports.

 

The last guy’s profile picture is just a long, pale, torso. Sungjin’s own picture is one that Brian took during their last trip to the beach that Wonpil insists makes his shoulders look amazing. He’s not facing the camera, but Wonpil had assured him that it won’t be a problem. It doesn’t seem to be a problem for JHP, because their conversation turns from flirty to dirty in no time flat. He sends Sungjin a dick pic and Sungjin just stares. He’s never described a penis as pretty before, but damn, that’s a pretty penis. His expression must be hilarious because Wonpil stops pretending he’s still watching TV and bursts into laughter.

 

“Are those good crazy-eyes, or bad ones?”

 

“I may have to cancel those hiking plans we had for Sunday.” Wonpil laughs even harder and Sungjin shoves him off the couch with an outstretched leg.

 

Wonpil pulls the blanket off the couch and makes himself comfortable on the floor. “Should I vacate the area?”

 

“Nah,” Sungjin tosses him a cushion. “no concrete plans yet, and I don’t want to sexile you and Dowoon.”

 

“Woonie says he’s staying at Brian’s tonight and I can make plans if you want me to.”

 

“I’ll let you know.” Sungjin sends one back, feeling a little bit strange about a stranger seeing his penis before he’s even seen his face.

 

 **JHP:** Ohhh nice ;)

 **JHP:** Do you wanna top or bottom? I’m flexible

 

 **Sungjin:** I generally top, but it’d be a crime to pass up an opportunity to bottom for you.

 

 **JHP:** Charmer

 

Sungjin gets another picture, a torso along with the same, glorious cock, but this one makes him narrow his eyes. Something about the picture seems familiar even though he’s sure he’s never seen that penis before. He isn’t sure what’s making his spidey-senses tingle, but it’s driving him insane.

 

“Pil, does something about this look familiar to you?” He covers the naked body with his thumb and shows the rest of the picture to his roommate.

 

Wonpil squints at the picture, before his eyes grow wide behind his glasses. “That’s my towel in the background!” He points to the bright pink microfiber towel with the rabbits in the background. “Oh my god, this is totally our bathroom, you can see that hole in the wall from where Dowoon killed that spider!”

 

“Holy shit.” Sungjin pulls the phone back. “Holy shit, whoever this is has taken dick pics in our bathroom.”

 

“Holy shit.” It feels a little bit like they’re stuck in a loop. “Let me see it again, what’s this guy’s name?”

 

Sungjin clutches the phone to his chest, sticking out a hand to stop Wonpil from grabbing it. “No, I’m not showing you this guy’s penis without his permission!” He taps away and to the profile picture before passing it to Wonpil.

 

“Holy shit.” Wonpil has his ‘cat that caught the canary’ smile on his face. It makes him look like a schoolboy and it scares Sungjin. “I’d recognize that frame anywhere, JHP is pretty obvious.”

 

“Not obvious enough, since I still don’t know.”

 

“It’s Jaehyung Park.” Sungjin’s face stays blank and Wonpil rolls his eyes. “Jaehyung! Jae! Tall, gangly, wears glasses that he doesn’t need, Brian introduced him to us on his birthday, Jae!”

 

“Oh shit.” Sungjin knows who Wonpil is taking about. He’d been drunk out of his mind on Brian’s birthday, and the memories were kind of hazy, but he remembered Jae being really tall and having a booming, bold laugh. “I sent him a picture of my penis.”

 

Wonpil laughs so hard he curls himself into the fetal position. Sungjin resists the urge to punch him in the throat.

 

 **Sungjin:** Is this Jaehyung Park??

 **Sungjin:** This is Dowoon’s roommate, Sungjin, we met during Brian’s birthday party

 **Sungjin:** Have you been taking dick pics in our bathroom???

 

 **JHP:** Well I can’t exactly say no, you’ve seen the evidence lol

 **JHP:** Oh cool how’s it going? What are the chances that we’d connect on tinder ahahaha

**Sungjin:** I’m doing fine thought I was about to break my dry spell, but I guess not

 

 **JHP:**   Why?? I’m hot, you’re hot, we’re obviously compatible

 **JHP:** You’re not some stranger I need to meet at a public place and vet first so we can just get right down to business (to defeat the huns)

 

 **Sungjin:** Seriously? Right now?

 

 **JHP:** I’m not sorry

 

Sungjin stares at his phone for a couple of seconds. Wonpil drags himself upright. “Do I need to find somewhere to be?”

 

 **JHP:** I live alone

 

“Nah,” Sungjin says, “don’t wait up for me.”

 

 **Sungjin:** What’s your address?

 

Jae greets Sungjin with an, unexpected, back-slapping hug. His hair feels a little damp and it tickles the side of Sungjin’s face. “Hey, man, come in. Can I get you anything to drink?”

 

Sungjin shakes his head and follows Jae into his living room. The two of them sit on his couch for a couple minutes, making small talk, the TV on in the background, before Jae moves closer to Sungjin and puts an arm out over the back of the couch, just brushing the back of his neck.

 

“So, do you actually want to watch this episode of Avatar, or should we have sex?”

 

Sungjin lets out a startled laugh and lets Jae pull him in. They kiss slowly, Jae’s hand warm against the back of Sungjin’s neck while Sungjin wraps his arms around Jae’s shoulders and pulls him close. Jae’s lips are bitten red when they pull away and his hair’s a mess from Sungjin running his fingers through it. Sungjin raises an eyebrow when he pulls down Jae’s sweatpants to find that he isn’t wearing any underwear.

 

Jae shrugs. “Just thought I’d be considerate and save the both of us some time.”

 

He rolls his eyes and takes Jae’s cock slowly into his mouth, working his tongue against the underside of it as he sinks lower and lower. Jae groans and puts one of his hands on the back of Sungjin’s head, stroking the fuzz of his hair in encouragement. He gets the feeling that if he had any hair to grab, Jae would be pulling it. Jae’s too big for Sungjin to fit all of him in his mouth, so he uses one hand to stroke the base while the other massages Jae’s balls. Sungjin’s giving what must be the messiest blowjob of his life and when he pulls off to breathe, a string of saliva and pre-cum clings to his mouth and Jae’s cock actually twitches.

 

Jae’s eyes are glassy, face flushed in arousal, and Sungjin watches, rapt, as he tosses his head back in a loud moan when he sweeps his thumb over the head of his cock. He leans forward to nip at the long line of his neck and Jae pulls him into his lap. His t-shirt’s pulled off and Jae leans down to lick at his nipples, giving one of them an especially hard nip that makes Sungjin pull at his hair and groan. Jae puts his hands under Sungjin’s thighs and he feels himself slowly being lifted off the couch until he gives Jae’s hair a particular hard tug.

 

“Oh, _hell no_.” Jae immediately puts Sungjin back down on the couch at his outburst. “I’m sure you’re stronger than you look, but I’m not about to risk being dropped.”

 

“Okay, fair enough!” Jae’s pants are still halfway down his thighs and his hands are held up in surrender. It’s actually pretty hilarious. “My bad, I should have asked first!”

 

The two make their way to the bedroom with minimal fuss, tossing their clothes onto the ground as they go, and Jae tosses Sungjin a bottle of lubricant as he pulls out a condom. “I’d recommend lots of lube.” He says, wiggling his eyebrows. Sungjin rolls his eyes and squirts some of it directly onto Jae’s dick, earning him a squawk of shock when the cold hits him. “Dude.” He looks a little like he wants to pout, but Sungjin’s already slicked himself up and he’s so hard that he’s lost most of his ability to form coherent thoughts.

 

He wraps his other hand around his cock and palms the head as he lies down on Jae’s bed. “Are we gonna do this or what?”

 

Jae leisurely strokes his own cock. “Uh, I’m gonna have to go with ‘what’.”

 

“What?” Sungjin echoes. It feels like this whole day has just consisted of him repeating the same two or three words over and over again. “Get the hell over here!”

 

“Dude, you wiggled a finger around and called it a day.” Jae gestures to his dick. “I’m not trying to be an asshole, but my dick’s pretty big, and I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“You just want a show, you pervert.” Sungjin spreads his legs and props his feet up on the bed, he doesn’t mind giving Jae what he wants. He slowly sinks a finger into his hole, stroking his cock as he works himself open, adding another finger and thrusting until he brushes up against his prostate and lets out a loud groan.

 

“Fuck, you look so pretty like that.” Jae strokes himself in time to Sungjin’s thrusts. “Has anyone ever told you that, Sungjin?” Sungjin moans and shakes his head. “No? That’s a shame, you deserve to be complimented.” Jae lets go of himself and crawls over to Sungjin instead, hands running slowly over his torso. It tickles a little and he half pants, half laughs. “I love the curve of your waist and how broad your chest is. And your eyes, fuck, your eyes are so bright whenever you laugh, I just want to hold you down and kiss you until we both can’t breathe. You have no idea how much I wanted to fuck your mouth when you were blowing me earlier.” He runs a thumb over Sungjin’s bottom lip and his eyes get hot when Sungjin takes the appendage into his mouth.

 

Sungjin’s wrist is beginning to cramp, so pulls his fingers out and maneuvers the two of them so that he and Jae are face to face. He wraps his legs around Jae’s waist and pulls him down on top of him. “Fuck me.”

 

Jae kisses him, slow and deep as he sinks into Sungjin in one smooth thrust, holding himself still as Sungjin clenches around him. It doesn’t exactly hurt, but Jae’s big and it’s been a long time since Sungjin’s had anything but his own fingers inside of himself. Jae kisses him through the discomfort, running soothing hands down his neck and holding himself completely still. Jae kisses the side of Sungjin’s neck and reaches down to gently stroke his cock and Sungjin wraps his legs tighter around Jae’s waist, silently urging him to move.

 

The two of them start a leisurely pace, Sungjin raising his hips to meet Jae’s thrusts, that slowly becomes more frantic as Jae moans into Sungjin’s ear. It’s almost like he doesn’t realize he’s doing it, the stream of complements flowing from his lips the two of them move against each other. “You feel so good, Sungjin. You’re taking me so well. Does it feel good?”

 

Sungjin nods from where he’s buried his face against Jae’s shoulder. He feels Jae pull back a little to look him in the face. “Are you shy?” He asks with a grin, thrusting down harder. “You’re very quiet, Sungjin.”

 

He shudders when Jae brushes against his prostate. “Oh, right there!”

 

Jae keeps up a relentless tempo and Sungjin hears unfamiliar, high, whining moans coming from his own mouth. “I like hearing you; you have a pretty voice, Sungjin.”

 

Long fingers wrap around his cock and Sungjin reaches down to pull Jae’s hand away. “No,” His voice comes out shaky. “I want you to fuck me until I cum.”

 

Jae moans and props himself up on his elbows, one hand still intertwined with Sungjin’s, to thrust into Sungjin harder. The whole room’s filled with the sound flesh against flesh, and Sungjin cums hard. Jae’s rhythm stutters as he hammers into Sungjin, moaning like his life depends on it. Sungjin clenches around him and wraps his arms around broad shoulders, pulling Jae tight against him as he cums.

 

He lets out a soft gasp as Jae pulls himself out of his hole. He’d been joking about cancelling his hiking trip with Wonpil, but if Jae wants to go for round two, there’s a good chance Sungjin will actually have to bail.

 

Jae falls down onto the bed next to Sungjin after he tosses the condom into the trash. His skinny arm sticks to Sungjin’s sweaty chest and it should be gross, but it’s actually kind of nice. It’s almost like Jae’s used up his quota of words during sex, because he seems perfectly content to just stare at Sungjin, a soft smile on his lips. Sungjin smiles back and the two of them lay on the bed, sweaty and satisfied until his stomach rumbles.

 

Jae’s little eyes are wide and his bottom lip is caught in his teeth in an attempt to keep his laughter at bay, but his shoulders are shaking, and Sungjin can’t help but burst into laughter himself. Jae’s laugh is exactly as Sungjin remembered it, a loud, booming, ‘ahahahah’ that rings through the room and it makes Sungjin laugh even harder.

 

“Wanna get some take out?” Jae asks, propping himself up on an elbow. His hair’s sticking straight up and Sungjin feels something in his chest flutter. “How’s chicken sound?”

 

“Amazing,” Sungjin mirrors Jae’s pose. “how do you feel about spicy?”

 

“Man after my own heart.” They share a chaste kiss. “I’ll be monogamous and let you shower while I order. Nobody can say that Jaehyung Park isn’t a good host!”

 

“I’ll be sure to leave five stars in my yelp review.” Sungjin says.

 

Sungjin can feel Jae’s eyes on him as he bends to pick up his pants from the floor, and if that makes him smile the entire time he’s in the shower, no one else needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOkfgl3Gwvs) video (NSFW), except they're not twins. Obviously.
> 
> I know literally everyone makes friends with strangers over the internet now, but seriously guys, don't agree to meet someone for the first time in private, or get into their car, or anything like that. Better safe than sorry.
> 
> Feel free to come say hi! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/everywinter1)/ [Tumblr](https://everywinter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
